bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The First Casualty
The Veil Behind Truth I'm going in blind. Like some sort of mystic mantra endless repeating itself inside his skull, Tsuchimikado could barely contain his exhilaration. It was less of the thought, a thought afterall was just that, something that existed but did not yet exist in reality, it was potential unrealized. This? This was reality, this was an event in progress, its conclusion not yet determined. I'm going in blind. He shook with anticipation. The very notion that someone, something had the ability to obfuscate any information from him was astounding! It was a marvel, a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity! He had to give Shigenaga Arma credit, the man had his secrets buried so deep, he may as well have been a monkey wildly reaching for the moon. I'm going in blind. Skipping like a schoolboy, Tsuchimikado made his way towards the noble's manor. When he arrived, what he saw was neither a home or anything like it. It was a small fortress, situated atop a massive garden of roses, black as night climbing across its jade walls. He stared in wonder, his senses tingling at the faint and subtle traces of magic which literally lined the manor. Brought out of his musings he was greeted to the sight of Shigenaga's guards. He was escorted rather leisurely passing an assortment of paintings of Shigenaga draped in lavish clothes of various eras and fashions, along with others. Some he recognized, others he did not. Awaiting him at a luxurious table with fine drink, food and women sat the man himself, dressed to impress as it were. Grinning like an idiot, Tsuchimikado casually sat himself down at the offered seat. I'm going in blind. "So," He drawls out with deliberate intent. "the infamous Shigenaga Arma finally recognizes my amazing prestige. Perhaps you would care for a drink?" He raises a drink pointedly. Leaning back in the chair, Shigenaga observed his guest silently from his position. He had taken liberties and repared several divination spells of wonder, all in an attempt to glean information about the man before him. Tsuchimikado, he had long been an enigma within the underworld, this rather whimsical fellow which somehow commanded more power than most nobles. Hmm, yes, whimsical indeed The man in question looked with wide eyes at everything around him. At the moment, he seemed less the leader of the the intelligence division and more a small child amazed at the wonders sorrounding him. This was amusing, but hardly unexpected - for as an enchanter, illusionist, but perhaps foremost as a smuggler and crime lord, Shigenaga had long since learned that special people, behaved in special ways. This man would make a dangerous enemy Which was, to some degree why they were here, it was important to ensure that this man never became an enemy. He didn't know how much Tsuchimikado knew about his acitivites, although he believed it to be fairly minor, he also believed that should the former decide to make thorough investigations, he would learn enough to jeopardize his business. The man's brilliance was legendary in the underworld, many a syndicate had been felled because their activities had caught the man's objective interest. Shigenaga was determined not to join them. However, he was an oppurtunist, and he certainly wouldn't mind having such an important figure at his beck and call. Which was why he had prepared a game to entertain his guest. At Tsuchimikado's suggestion, he smiled gently at him, before answering. "Naturally" He clapped his hands, and one of the women walked over to the table with at least a dozen elegantly shaped goblets, each filled with various forms of liquor of the most remarkable quality. Many of them had been expensive, he had spent quite a bit of resources in preparation to this particular evening. The myriad of different scents were intoxicating when combined. Once she had placed the goblets on the table, she backed off, leaving them in peace. Their eyes met briefly across the table, it was the instant Shigenaga needed, and his cue to bring in the next distraction. "I usually allow my guests to sample some of my merchandise before they leave, its especially useful for training some of my newer employees. However, I think you're a man with an eye for quality, which is why I've called in someone who's simply dying to make your acquaintance" Another woman entered the room, wearing a gorgeous gown, done in dark-red velvet, the color of the gown stood in stark contrast to the woman's pale skin. Her face and body were simply the epitome of perfection, her face held the regality of a queen, and although her movements were simple and she didn't flaunt her charm every motion seemed endlessly sensual and erotic. He briefly considered the thought that Shigenaga would go so far as to drug, enchant or any combination thereof his drink. Just as quickly as the thought came, he banished it without a backwards glance. He was in the mood to indulge the nobleman, and given the decor felt he was... obligated to do so. And indulged he did. With astonishing grace, Tsuchimikado sampled every drink from every goblet, taking a moment between drink to admire the myriad of flavors dancing across his tongue with inhibited delight. Evidently, even a Shinsengumi Commander rarely had opportunity to enjoy the simple pleasures of a nobleman's life. Tsuchimikado eyed the woman who appeared in his vision like a fantasy made flesh. Indeed she was beautiful beyond comparison, silk hair that glistens like moonlight reflected off ocean waves, deliciously plump rose lips that smiled with forbidden desire. He could scarcely believe it. Could not comprehend the thunderous bumping of his heart, the light-headedness in his head, or the flutter in his stomach. He was in love. It was like the viewing one's first sunset, the first time he was consumed by the throes of passion in the heated embrace of another. It was youth, it was freedom, and goddammit it was a damn fine distraction. His face flush with embarrassment at the momentary lapse of his mental faculties as he gazed hungrily at the woman. "And from heaven descends a goddess en-fleshed." He murmured appreciatively. "I would be honored if you would accompany me to my castle once our business is concluded here." He finishes slyly. Turning his attention to the nobleman he addressed the elephant in the room. "So before we start, just how many enchantments did you lace my drinks with Shigenaga-chan?" The cheekiness of adding the ~chan suffix was not lost on the nobleman, nor was the rather blunt accusation against him. However he detected neither malice nor indignation in his inquiry, instead it was a rather odd sense of morbid curiosity.